


Close to Me

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam listens to over-glammed goth gods and Dean, apparently, doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Crush

It wasn’t like he had a thing for over-glammed goth gods or something, really it did come down to the music. That tick tick study thrum of bass and possibly synthesizer floating across the speakers. Sam didn’t know music terms very well but he’d always wanted too. Anyway Robert Smith kind of had a sexy voice and Sam really enjoyed the way it curled into his senses any time he pressed his headphones over his ear.

 _this is stranger then I thought, six different ways inside my heart_

Each time Sam heard the words his heart kick started in his chest. That was the sign of a good song, the kind that could make your blood pulse just a little quicker, stronger. Of course it didn’t hurt that Sam chose to listen to music most often when he had visual stimulation to go along with the audio.

In the form of Dean of course.

Sam really enjoyed watching Dean when he listened to the Cure. If only because his brother would probably have pinned Sam to the floor and called him a pussy bitch for listening to them. Sam was fairly certain the Cure fell on Dean’s list of _thou are a loser if you listen to these bands_. It was a figurative list but sometimes Sam thought Dean might actually write them down somewhere because his brother was a little quirky like that.

Dean would probably kick his ass if he knew Sam called him quirky in his mind.

Being sixteen years old kind of sucked sometimes. Especially when you lived in his family where you had to share the only car with your older brother who liked to take girls and do… _stuff_ to them in the back seat. Sam could always tell when his brother got laid because the car would stink of spunk and it made his heart clench a little. Dean had his own room in the house they were in now so he could have taken the girl inside.

Sam was fairly certain Dean fucked her in the backseat because he knew Sam would smell it and he kind of liked Sam getting jealous.

That may – or may not – have been wishful thinking on Sam’s part. After all the possibilities of his straight, twenty year old _brother_ confessing his undying homo love for Sam seemed pretty unlikely. Sam wondered if Dean would tell him he listened to the Cure too much if he found out about Sam’s crush. Maybe he’d blame it on smeared black lipstick and seemingly never brushed black hair. Sam only knew what Robert Smith looked like because Dean had left him the record store for two _hours_ a few weeks ago while he _took care of business_.

Dean could be such a fucking asshole sometimes.

On this particular Wednesday Dean was out and Sam cranked _Close to Me_ on the stereo because he liked to dance to it. It was easy to sway his hips to the catchy tune and Sam sang along in his hairbrush because it seemed stupid to not go full out if he was going to be so blatantly 80’s teen comedy. Sam was a fan of the Breakfast Club at least.

 _I never thought tonight could ever be this close to me_

Sam was wearing a pair of boxers and his brother’s over shirt, buttoned twice in the middle to keep it from falling off his shoulders. Dean had filled out a lot in the chest and arms and Sam was still too gangly and wiry to fit in it just right. And he was mid ass shake when the door fell open. There were about a zillion things that made this situation ultra embarrassing and Sam couldn’t pin point which was worse. The way Dean’s eyebrows were lifted, perfectly sculpted halfway up his forehead, told Sam he was good and thoroughly busted.

So he didn’t even bother with excuse. In fact, Sam just sort of went with it because why the fuck not at this point? He grinned and continued to sing and sway his hips as he crossed the living room to his brother.

Dean’s facial expression shifted gradually from shock to acceptance to something a little darker and foreign to Sam’s eyes. “Sammy…” he murmured and stepped back.

Sam felt the thrill spark of affecting his brother enough to make his voice deepen and he slid forward, wetting his lips slowly. “I’ve waited hours for this…” Sam sang along with the song as Dean backed into the wall, mouth parted on a gasp.

Whatever Dean was going to say in response Sam captured with his mouth slanting over his brothers and sliding quick along slick lips.

As they slid down the wall, arms twining around each other, pushing under fabric and along skin, Sam spared enough thought to note that Dean didn’t seemed to be complaining about his choice in music. Maybe Dean was a closet Cure fan too. The thought alone made Sam laugh into the kiss and grind his body closer.  



End file.
